"Hitori de Ikiraresou" tte Sore tte Nee, Homete Iru no? / 25sai Eien Setsu
|type = Single |typedescriptor = |album = |artist = Juice=Juice |released = June 5, 2019 August 10, 2019 (Event V) October 23, 2019 (Regular Edition C) |genre = J-Pop |format = CD, CD+DVD, digital download |length = |label = |producer = |Last = Bitansan / Potsuri to / Good bye & Good luck! 11th Single (2019) |Next = Pop Music / Suki tte Itte yo 13th Single (2020) }} "Hitori de Ikiraresou" tte Sore tte Nee, Homete Iru no? / 25sai Eien Setsu (「ひとりで生きられそう」って それってねえ、褒めているの？／25歳永遠説; Hey, You Said "You're Fine on Your Own," Is That a Compliment? / Age 25 Forever Theory) is Juice=Juice's 12th single. It was released on June 5, 2019 in five editions: two regular and three limited. The first press of the two regular editions included a random trading card of 8 kinds depending on the jacket (16 in total). Limited Edition SP included an event lottery serial number card. This is the last single to feature leader Miyazaki Yuka. An additional Regular Edition C was released on October 23, 2019."Juice=Juice［ライブレポート］初の代々木第一体育館ワンマン決定！メジャー6周年記念日に発表" (in Japanese). Pop'n'Roll. 2019-09-11. This edition includes "'Hitori de Ikiraresou' tte Sore tte Nee, Homete Iru no? (New Vocal Ver.)" as a bonus track with re-recorded vocals featuring the new line-up including Kudo Yume and Matsunaga Riai. The track was pre-released digitally through iTunes on October 10, 2019."Juice=Juice『「ひとりで生きられそう」って それってねえ、褒めているの？(New Vocal Ver.)』が配信スタート！" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2019-10-10. "'Hitori de Ikiraresou' tte Sore tte Nee, Homete Iru no?" was used as the ending theme song for uhb's Douyou Present Hour during the month of November."『「ひとりで生きられそう」って それってねえ、褒めているの？』uhb 北海道文化放送(テレビ)「土曜プレゼンアワー」11月度エンディングテーマに決定！" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2019-11-01. Tracklist CD Regular Editions A-B; Limited Editions A-SP #"Hitori de Ikiraresou" tte Sore tte Nee, Homete Iru no? #25sai Eien Setsu #"Hitori de Ikiraresou" tte Sore tte Nee, Homete Iru no? (Instrumental) #25sai Eien Setsu (Instrumental) Regular Edition C #"Hitori de Ikiraresou" tte Sore tte Nee, Homete Iru no? #25sai Eien Setsu #"Hitori de Ikiraresou" tte Sore tte Nee, Homete Iru no? (New Vocal Ver.) #"Hitori de Ikiraresou" tte Sore tte Nee, Homete Iru no? (Instrumental) #25sai Eien Setsu (Instrumental) Limited Edition A DVD #"Hitori de Ikiraresou" tte Sore tte Nee, Homete Iru no? (Music Video) Limited Edition B DVD #25sai Eien Setsu (Music Video) Limited Edition SP DVD #"Hitori de Ikiraresou" tte Sore tte Nee, Homete Iru no? (Dance Shot Ver.) #25sai Eien Setsu (Dance Shot Ver.) Event V #"Hitori de Ikiraresou" tte Sore tte Nee, Homete Iru no? (Close-up Ver.) #25sai Eien Setsu (Close-up Ver.) #Making Eizou (メイキング映像; Making-of Video) Featured Members *Miyazaki Yuka (last, not included in Regular Edition C track #3) *Kanazawa Tomoko *Takagi Sayuki *Miyamoto Karin *Uemura Akari *Dambara Ruru *Inaba Manaka ;Regular Edition C Only *Kudo Yume (track #3) *Matsunaga Riai (track #3) Single Information ;"Hitori de Ikiraresou" tte Sore tte Nee, Homete Iru no? *Lyrics and Composition: Yamazaki Aoi *Arrangement: Suzuki Shunsuke *Dance Choreography: Katagiri Yuka"【アプカミ#140】こぶしファクトリー「ハルウララ」広瀬彩海 ボーカルREC・Juice=Juice新曲ダンスレッスン・つばきファクトリー主演舞台 殺陣稽古 MC : 井上玲音＆西田汐里" (in Japanese). Upcoming (via YouTube). 2019-06-06. *Music Video: Kamiguchi Satoshi ;25sai Eien Setsu *Lyrics: Kodama Ameko *Composition and Arrangement: KOUGA *Chorus: Shiobara Namikohttps://twitter.com/namy_xxx/status/1136267852523040768 *Music Video: Imamura Shigeru Performances Concert Performances ;"Hitori de Ikiraresou" tte Sore tte Nee, Homete Iru no? *Juice=Juice CONCERT TOUR 2019 ~JuiceFull!!!!!!!~ *Hello! Project 2019 SUMMER "beautiful" *OTODAMA SEA STUDIO 2019 supported by POCARI SWEAT J=J Summer Special *Juice=Juice LIVE TOUR 2019 ~Con Amor~ *Tanaka Reina Tandoku Kouen ~ Reina 100%! vol.5 Neopal Lady♡ - Tanaka Reina *Miyamoto Karin LIVE TOUR ~Karing~ - Miyamoto Karin *Juice=Juice CONCERT 2019 ~octopic!~ *Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2019 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ - Kanazawa Tomoko, Takagi Sayuki, Uemura Akari, Dambara Ruru, Inaba Manaka with Miyazaki Yuka *Kanazawa Tomoko LIVE 2020 ~Rose Quartz~ - Kanazawa Tomoko ;25sai Eien Setsu *Juice=Juice CONCERT TOUR 2019 ~JuiceFull!!!!!!!~ *Hello Pro Premium Juice=Juice CONCERT TOUR 2019 ~JuiceFull!!!!!!!~ FINAL Miyazaki Yuka Sotsugyou Special - Miyazaki Yuka → Juice=Juice *Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2019 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ - Kanazawa Tomoko, Takagi Sayuki, Uemura Akari, Dambara Ruru, Inaba Manaka with Miyazaki Yuka ;"Hitori de Ikiraresou" tte Sore tte Nee, Homete Iru no? (New Vocal Ver.) *Juice=Juice CONCERT 2019 ~octopic!~ *Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2019 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ *[Project 2020 Winter|Hello! Project 2020 Winter HELLO! PROJECT IS [　　　　　 ~side A~]] *Juice=Juice LIVE TOUR 2020 ~NEW SENSATION~ TV Performances *2019.06.17 FULL CHORUS (25sai Eien Setsu) *2019.07.09 Utacon ("Hitori de Ikiraresou" tte Sore tte Nee, Homete Iru no?) Event Performances *2019.08.04 ROCK IN JAPAN FESTIVAL ("Hitori de Ikiraresou" tte Sore tte Nee, Homete Iru no?) Chart Positions Oricon Chart Positions ;Daily & Weekly Rankings ;Monthly Ranking !Ref |- |2019 |June |9 |69,057 |https://www.oricon.co.jp/rank/js/m/2019-06/ |} Total reported sales: 82,030 ;Weekly Combined Ranking |- |3 |67,510 |- |42 |4,100 |- | colspan="2" |Out for 8 weeks |- |38 |5,637 |- | colspan="2" |Out for 9 weeks |- |31 |6,253 |} Total reported points: 83,500 Billboard Japan Top Single Sales Total reported sales: 91,860 Recochoku Music Video Rankings Other Chart Rankings !Ref |- | rowspan="8" align="center"| |Billboard Japan Single Sales (First Three Days) | align="center" |3 (68,689) | align="center" |"【先ヨミ】V6『ある日願いが叶ったんだ / All For You』が7.3万枚売上で現在シングル首位、660枚差でマジプリ迫る" (in Japanese). Billboard JAPAN. 2019-06-06. |- |Billboard Japan Top Singles Sales Year End | align="center" |68 | align="center" |http://www.billboard-japan.com/charts/detail?a=sales_year&year=2019 |- | colspan="4" align="center"|'"'Hitori de Ikiraresou' tte Sore tte Nee, Homete Iru no" only' |- |Billboard Japan Hot 100 | align="center" |7 | align="center" |http://www.billboard-japan.com/charts/detail?a=hot100&year=2019&month=06&day=17 |- |Billboard Japan Top Download Songs | align="center" |29 | align="center" |http://www.billboard-japan.com/charts/detail?a=dlsongs&year=2019&month=06&day=17 |- |CDTV Original Ranking | align="center" |4 | align="center" |https://twitter.com/TBSCDTV/status/1139941890277724162 |- | colspan="4" align="center"|'"25sai Eien Setsu" only' |- |Billboard Japan Top Download Songs | align="center" |73 | align="center" | |- |} Trivia *The single was announced on March 27, 2019 by Miyazaki Yuka on the Juice=Juice official blog.Miyazaki Yuka. "新曲リリース決定！！！ 宮崎由加" (in Japanese). Juice=Juice Official Blog. 2019-03-27. *"25sai Eien Setsu" is a reference to the fan theory named "25sai Teinen Setsu" (25歳定年説; Age 25 Retirement Theory) that was fueled in late 2018 by the graduation announcements of Iikubo Haruna, Wada Ayaka and Miyazaki, the three oldest Hello! Project members at time, which re-enforced some fans' beliefs that female idols are pressured to graduate before or when they turn age 25."OGを含めた年の差は34歳！　ハロプロメンバー学年別分類2018年版" (in Japanese). Real Sound. 2018-04-02. After Miyazaki's graduation announcement YouTube video mostly received comments mentioning the fan theory, Wada vented about it on her blog the next day, saying she was extremely disappointed in people being focused on their age instead of supporting their decisions."2018年終わり" (in Japanese). ANGERME Wada Ayaka Official Blog. 2018-12-22."Juice=Juice卒業発表で沸く“アイドル25歳定年説”、アンジュルム和田彩花が怒り「そんなに私たちは無垢だと思われているのか」" (in Japanese). WEZZY. 2018-12-23. *A by user @2iko922 on July 9, 2019 featuring a clip of Juice=Juice's performance of "'Hitori de Ikiraresou' tte Sore tte Nee, Homete Iru no?" on Utacon went viral on Twitter in Japan, garnering over one million views, 31,700 likes, and 10,400 retweets in just four days. **The newfound attention resulted in additional release events being scheduled for August 13,"Juice=Juice 12thCDシングル発売記念 ミニライブ＆握手会＜8/13 東京ドームシティ ラクーアガーデンステージ(東京)＞のお知らせ" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2019-07-12. (Archived) August 14,"Juice=Juice 12thCDシングル発売記念 ミニライブ＆握手会＜8/14 お台場パレットプラザ(東京)＞のお知らせ" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2019-07-30. (Archived) September 22, October 22, November 2, "Juice=Juice 2019年6月5日発売12thシングル『「ひとりで生きられそう」って それってねえ、褒めているの？/25歳永遠説』追加イベント決定！【一覧】" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2019-09-05. (Archived) and October 27, 2019"Juice=Juice 12thCDシングル発売記念 ミニライブ＆握手会＜10/27 ダイバーシティ (東京)＞のお知らせ" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2019-09-18. **A "Juice=Juice×JOYSOUND Collab Campaign" was announced to take place from September 6 to October 6, 2019, in which extra prizes could be won from the karaoke establishment for singing "'Hitori de Ikiraresou' tte Sore tte Nee, Homete Iru no?"."Juice=Juice×JOYSOUNDコラボキャンペーン" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2019-09-05."Juice=Juice×JOYSOUND コラボキャンペーン" (in Japanese). JOYSOUND. 2019-09-05. **This also prompted a Regular Edition C of the single to be released on October 23, 2019, over four months after the single's initial release. *This is Juice=Juice's second single to be certified gold by the RIAJ, recognizing the sale of over 100,000 copies.https://www.riaj.or.jp/f/data/cert/gd.html *The vocals for "'Hitori de Ikiraresou' tte Sore tte Nee, Homete Iru no? (New Vocal Ver.)" were completely re-recorded, and the singing parts were shuffled and re-distributed. *A lyric video for "'Hitori de Ikiraresou' tte Sore tte Nee, Homete Iru no?" by animator Nobutaka Yoda of 10GAUGE was released on October 10, 2019.https://twitter.com/dcfactory_inc/status/1182130436366991360 Audio from the New Vocal Ver. of the song was used for the video. Additional Videos Juice=Juice - "Hitori de Ikiraresou" tte Sore tte Nee, Homete Iru no? (Lyric Video) References }} External Links *Discography: **Regular Editions A-B; Limited Editions A-SP: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS **Regular Edition C: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS *Event V Announcement Category:Gold Certification Category:2019 Singles Category:Juice=Juice Singles Category:2019 DVDs Category:Juice=Juice DVDs Category:Double A-Side Single Category:Last Single to Feature a Juice=Juice Member Category:7 Members Line-Up Category:Highest Selling Single Category:2019 Event Vs